Wait if you are me who am I?
by Red SaberZX
Summary: Hey guys this is my first Fanfic so in this story its is gonna talk about How these legendary heroes collide and how they feel about each other So this idea is based on a deviant art person named *TohruOnigriHonda865 so thank you
1. Chapter 1

Finn x Fiona

_In the north part of OOO a young Hero boy Named Finn appears also with his best bro Jake the Dog. One day he and his bro were hanging at the tree house as usual._

"So what flavor do you want coffee dude?" asked Jake

"Hazelnut, Hazelnut! Wait what happens if your name was…"excitedly exclaimed Finn

_SCREEEEAMMMMM_

"What in the name of grod was that?"asked Jake

"I don't know but whatever it is we got to check it out! Come on!" yelled Finn

_5 min later_

"What or who was that?" Finn questioned to his buddy

"Let's hide in that bush nearby." Jake said

"Who are they?" asked Finn

_Two Heroines a Girl who seems like another Human with a bunny Hat who had the same clothes like Finn except it is more feminine and a magical Orange and white Cat_

"Get her Fiona" said cake

"You're done for Ice Queen!"exclaimed Fiona

_Then Fiona got her crystal sword and slashed that evil witch which somehow looks like the Ice King._

"You won this round but hear this tomboy I will be back!" screamed menacingly Ice Queen

_Finn and Jake was amazed, but Finn was mostly looking at Fionna but then he was so amazed another human but Jake was trying to shake him back to existence but then it made the bush rustle really loud._

"Who is there are you a pervey guy or even worse, Marshal Lee get out of that bush!"shouted Fiona

_She was raising her sword threateningly at the Bush._

"Hello (Blushing) are you another Human?" Said Finn

"Yes and My Name is F-Fiona and this is C-Cake" (Blushing as bright as Finn) said in a staggered state Fionna

Cake: "What sup?" (What is up with her Face … Is she in to this guy) Cake had thought

"Hi (ho ho Finn is in to her)" thought Jake

"Hey Fiona and Cake do want to come over our Tree House?" invited stated Jake

"Uh…" said a confused Fiona

_Right that second_

"Oh yeah sure we would like to come thank you." abrutly said Cake

"Well that's great let's go now." said Jake

"Jake what the nuts man?"Whispered Finn

"Dude I know you like her I trying to score you some girlfriend love." Whispered Jake

_So they were walking back to tree house and now in the living room._

"Hey guys I will cook some spaghetti so I will be back from the Grocery Kingdom to get the noodles." said Jake

"Hey Can I come too? I will help you find the stuff." said Cake

"Ok. We will be back in 1 Hour so don't do anything." instructed Jake

"Were not going to kiss or anything." said in unison Finn and Fiona (Who were looking quite red)

_So after Jake and Cake left we go to Finn and Fiona._

"So how old are you Fiona and FYI I am 14 years old. I am from the OOO" said Finn

"I am also 14. I am from the land of AAA" replied Fionna

"How come didn't we see each other before?" questioned Finn

Fionna: "Well... it's a long story I will tell you later, but for now what do you want to do now?" said Fionna

Finn: "So do you want to fight me with your sword vs mine?" challenged Finn

Fionna: "You're on." replied in a pumped up state Fionna

_2 hours and 36 mins later_

"You're pretty good." tired and sleepy state Finn (breathing heavily)

"you're not bad yourself." Fionna (Same as Finn)

_So then they went back inside to rest._

"So do you want a drink Fiona?" question Finn

"It is kind of cold in here so can I get hot chocolate please?" answered Fionna

_After a few minutes_

Finn: "Do you feel any warmer?" questioned Finn

"Still feel pretty cold can I get blanket please?" replied Fionna

Finn: "Why are you so cold?" questioned Finn

"Maybe it is from the Ice Queen Battle she froze me for about 15 mins maybe It's that." replied Fionna

"There are no more blankets or jackets for some apparent reason." in an a questionable toned Finn

"Maybe we should hug." stammered Fionna while (Blushing Really Red)

"Um…. Ok" reluctantly answered Finn

_They were hugging for 10 mins still blushing_

"Do you feel warmer now?" questioned Finn

"Yes I feel better" replied Fionna

"Do you have any good games?" asked Fionna

"How about Twister?" suggested Finn

"Yeah that seems fun I just need to change where the bathroom is?" asked Fionna

"Upstairs in the left." replied Finn

"Thanks." said Fionna

**After she changed from skirts to shorts because even Finn wasn't pervey she wanted to keep her privacy they started playing the game and now they are now in a weird position like their faces were really close to each other like near a kissing distance their bodies are pressed against each other's.**

_Then Jake and Cake came back from the Grocery Kingdom right that second._

"So you used you were not going kiss or anything."Jake with a smug big bro tone

"We were just playing a game…"Fiona and Finn embarrassed though

"Oh its late we should go home now, bye."Fiona waving goodbye to the two adventurers

**Well this is the end of this chapter what will happen**** next ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back sorry to keep you guys so long for waiting you know with all the holidays and stuff so here it is chapter 2 of FxF oh yeah and another thing if you see writing like this it is an author's note**

"Um girls I don't think that's a good idea what I mean is there is going to be a knife storm tonight so you guys can stay here for the night though." said Jake

"Well thanks but no thanks we can go home by ourselves we got a steel umbrella in my... where is my umbrella?" questioned Fionna

"I don't really know where it is. while holding something in her hand" Cake

"Cake What do you got behind your back?"Fionna

"Nothing..."Cake

"Cake!"Fionna

"Alright fine I packed your sleeping clothes and since I am a magical cat I can make holes on my whole body to fit stuff like my dulcimer."Cake

"So are you going to stay here?"Finn

_Before she even spoke Cake talked first_

"We loved to" Cake

"Great I will sit up the guest beds" said Jake

"I will go to kitchen to make dinner you guys get comfortable" Cake said

Finn: "So you want to play BMO? We found the sequel to guardian of sunshine game"

Fionna:"I thought you will never ask"

**Okay so if you are wondering what that game was go search it at Adventure time wikia but in the sequel game is just made up so in this story its like the game except there are more levels and also 2 player or more. **

Finn: "Pick your character... I choose guy with the sword"

Fionna: "I choose girl with a sword"

_So after a few levels they finally made it to the final boss Sleepy Sam_

Finn: "Ready do it now"

Fionna: "Ok"

F and F: "Up, Down, Left, Left, Right, Right, Down, Spin, Down, Up, Left, Right, Left, Down, Spin, Up, Down, Jump"

Finn: "Yeah we meet the finally boss"

Fionna: "Yes we beat silly Sam"

_She got so excited she hugged Finn but after she calmed down she realized what she was doing and was blushing like crazy well maybe as much as Finn though_

Finn:"Uh If you don't mind can you let go of me?"

Fionna:"Oh... okay"

BMO: "Finn, Fionna its not over yet"

_The Graveyard of sleepy Sam went back down and he looks much more powerful_

Finn:"Dude no matter how many times you come back we will just beat the bananas out of you with combo move"

Fionna: "Lets do it Finn"

F and F: "Up, Down, Left, Left, Right, Right, Down, Spin, Down, Up, Left, Right, Left, Down, Spin, Up, Down, Jump"

_Nothing happened_

F and F: "What the glob!?"

_Then right that second sleepy same ate both of them and now they died or turned to turds_

F and F: "oh what this game is wack"

Cake: "Fi tell Finn that's Dinner time"

**_Sorry guys I have to stop here you know cliff hangers and stuff and the more people reading it's gonna be awesome_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys Sorry Again I am just having a lot of work but don't worry I will try to update as soon as possible so please keep on reading thanks.**

_So coming back to the story the quadruple wear waiting for the pasta to be done cooking_

"Oh yeah how did you rad gals came to our place anyway?" Asked Jake

"Yeah why are you here also?" Finn asked also

"Oh yeah I will tell you that." Cake said

"So why don't you tell us instead of what you are doing" Finn said

_Cake is putting some ice cream in a toaster_

"Oh I kind of forgot… Maybe Fi remembers" Cake said

Fiona: "Augh… fine, so what the biz with me, cake and the ice dork is that…"

Cake: "Don't you sass me."

Fiona: "Can we just go start the story, ok so anyway…"

_Flashback_

PG: "…and this is how I finish the formulas for itchy eye and we haven't had an outbreak ever since, thank you."

_Cheering clapping ever body in the candy kingdom was amazed at the science lecture it was amazing_

_So after the lecture peppermint maid came by to tell us to have a special meeting with PG. _

PG: "So I want to show you something Fiona and Cake come with me"

_He took us way down under the grounds of the candy kingdom it was so dark and murky down there too. Then he finally led us to a hallway with a large door at the end. Then he finally spoke to us._

PG: "Fiona I am about to show you something very important and secret, nobody, I mean NOBODY must not hear of this."

Fiona: "My lips will not speak even to Glob."

_The prince flung the sheet out of the mysterious objects. It was yoga balls huge it was well I didn't really listen to his science junk._

PG: "I have created device which transports people, object anything can go from here to a different dimension. But for some reason it only leads to one dimension so far it is called the land of OOO."

_Then suddenly a creepy laughter echoed into the hallways_

Cake: "Fi we got trouble my tail is totally frizzing out really badly this time."

_Then a 20 ice arrows shot out of nowhere_

Fionna: "Luckily my reaction speed is quite fast and I dogged all of them."

Fionna: "Then Ice queen came out of the shadows and attacked me it was a rumbling cat fight and then cake went in to help me then all of the fighting most have pressed a button and we rolled out to your dimension."

_End of Flashback_

Jake: "So that's how you got here."

_Ding the timer went off_

Cake: "Oh my, the spaghetti is finish I will go set up the plates."

_Then suddenly the power went off everything was so dark._

Finn: "Dang it, one of the knives outside must a hit a wire."

Cake: "Whisper Jake don't you have one of your scented candles at the top of the cupboard behind the cracker box?"

Jake: "Wait how did you know and why? This is my last bundle I was going to share it with lady…"

Cake: "Do you want to help these children to finally help them to notice they like each other?"

Jake:"… Fine, for young love."

Cake:"Dinner is served. We only have one plate so you guys have to share."

Finn: "Wait, why do we have one plate?"

_Jake and Cake Ignores these to wuv or love birds and they carry on._

Jake:"And we have these candles for light, and Cake and I have to go sort out the sleeping arrangements."

Finn:"Wait you guys are just leaving us alone?"

Cake: "We well just eating upstairs too, so see you guys later."

_Finn and Fionna are kind of blushing quite red but luckily it was dark so they cannot see it._

Fionna: "So do you… want to um… eat together?"

Finn: "Yeah sure. And why these candles smell... weird"

_So when they had a single strand of pasta the lights went out._

**So very sorry for this cliffy or cliff hanger again but we writers want the audience more interested so see you guys later.**  
**Guys this is a special notice I am not sure if this fanfic will be banned or even my account I am kinda scared what should I do? This is not a joke but I am slowly fixing it by changing the way I write this story so I will still be around**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it is has been a long time since the new chapter I am very sorry for this late chapter. Also I keep on putting the word said because I need to fix my other fics for violation so that is why there have been so many changes. So anyway on to the next chapter and thank you for 2750 + Views. I would like to tell you I am on vacation for a week. So this could mean I could get two chapters done this week.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any adventure character or the show. The Creator is Pendalton Ward everybody.

_Then the lights turned just the second before the two humans can have a precious lip lock two figures just had to come back._

"Hey Guys have you two made out yet for our mini plan which we know that worked?" Asked Jake

_The Two were Humans saw the situation they are in and flinched and then backed out_

"Whoa! That was close I nearly forgotten I still have a Boyfriend If I did this he would never forgive me" sobbed Fionna as she ran away to the top of the tree fort.

"Fi, come back!" shouted Cake as followed Fionna

Finn and Jake's side P.O.V

"I didn't know" said Finn

"What? Bro" asked Jake

"I didn't know she was in a relationship, man did you know? Asked Finn

"Well, since you were crunked up since your break up with F.P. I thought that you want to meet someone like you and since I saw you and Fionna. Cake and I decided to work together and get you two like together. So we did all that stuff in the house like the take the towels, we took the dishes and cut the power. Sorry" regrettably explained Jake

"So then you knew about the different dimension stuff?" asked Finn

"What! No I was just as surprised as you this was a mini plan" replied Jake

"Well it kind of worked I think I am in love with her but since she has a BF in a heroes code and honor I cannot shame another hero's relationship it not cool" said Finn

Fionna and Cake's P.O.V

"Well, since I saw F.P. keep on burning you and the flame spell still didn't work, I thought that you want to meet someone like you and since I saw you and Finn. Jake and I then decided to work together and get you two like together. Sorry" regrettably explained Cake

"But I was fine." said Fionna

"I know better than you do about love and this does not fit" said Cake

"But Flame Prince still loves me and that will never change" said Fionna

_In the Land of AAA_

"So they went in there? This will require a change of plans!"

"I think this will be an interesting twist"

_Back to OOO except we go to the gumball forest_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the black haired boy.

Thud*

"Oh my head, Where am I"

Sorry I need for this really short chapter I just want to get the attention of my readers back. And who could these be?


End file.
